Souillure, vengeance et mécanique
by Chiyu Nakajima
Summary: L'action se déroule ... hmm au milieu de la R2! Lelouch cherche un moyen de se venger de Suzaku et de lui faire payer ses offenses, mais Rollo s'en mèle!Lemon au programme pour le second chapitre et peut être dans les suivants! Affaire à suivre ...


Je rend hommage a ma beta de poisson rouge xD qui a du supporter toutes mes fautes d'ortho! Je te chuuuuute ma chewie 3 Et je t'ai encore fait un Lulu seme 3

Hé bien sinon bon courage aux zens qui liront ce début de fic … ___ je vous idolâtre si vous ne me jetez pas des tomates pourries ou des chewing-gum premachés bien collants …. X_x

Bonneeeeuh lecture (… et surtout bonne chance)

_________________

_J'ai si froid…_

L'endroit était lugubre, un néon insuffisamment résistant propageait une lumière blafarde et fugace. De la poussière était répandue de temps à autre par les secousses de l'extérieur, lézardant encore un peu plus le plafond et les murs délabrés.

_Humm… mal au crâne…_

Une odeur de vieux béton et de poudre emplissait cet entrepôt désert. Au milieu de la pièce, posé là telle une poupée mécanique sans âme, le Lancelot. Un trou béant marquait l'absence des batteries d'activation. La cabine de pilotage ouverte sur l'extérieur laissait entrevoir un corps échoué sur le siège, un mince filet de sang ruisselant de sa tempe tachant élégamment la combinaison blanche du pilote. Elle était parsemée ici et là de petites éclaboussures rouge bordeaux.

Un autre corps, mince et encapé se profilait sur la tête de ce Knightmare à l'abandon, il observait le sinistre spectacle que lui offrait la vue de ce jeune homme inconscient.

_Où suis-je…. ?_

**_____________**

**Quelques heures plus tôt**

**_____________ **

« Nous allons agir sur le secteur 7, un petit secteur certes, mais qui, sous mon joug, se révélera être une base stratégique. De plus, cette zone est moyennement surveillée par les militaires britanniens, vous aurez donc le temps de décimer les effectifs sur place avant l'arrivée des renforts. Si jamais le Knightmare blanc agit, Kallen et moi nous nous en chargerons. Avez-vous compris? » La voix de Zero raisonna dans tous les cockpit des machines de combat de l'ordre des Chevaliers Noirs.

« Affirmatif Zero » Répondirent d'une même voix tous les membres de l'organisation terroriste.

« Tu compte te charger personnellement de son sort, hein?! » susurra C.C. à Lelouch.

« Exact, je ne prends pas trop de risques à assiéger cette zone, c'est donc un bon compromis pour pouvoir me venger froidement comme il se doit. …. Tiens tu en auras certainement besoin » répliqua Lelouch en tendant à la sorcière le second uniforme de 'Zero'. « Bien les réjouissance ne vont pas tarder à débuter!» déclara le prince, affichant un sourire machiavélique.

_Je m'occuperai très personnellement d'évincer cet obstacle , il me donne bien trop de fil a retordre! Si seulement il était de notre côté, cela hâterait l'exécution de mes plans…. _pensa Lelouch, bien plus occupé à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait agir auprès du jeune pilote, plutôt que sur la stratégie de la prise du secteur 7. Il quitta la pièce centrale du QG avec C.C. sur ses talons et prit place dans le Guren de Kallen.

« A tous les chevaliers noirs! Il est temps d'entrer en action. Chacun à ses positions, nous allons encercler la secteur jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts » ordonna Zero à tous ses subordonnés.

Tous les membres obtempérèrent, ainsi débuta le moment précédent la descente aux enfers de Kururugi Suzaku.

__________________

Toutes les forces mobilisées, Rollo resta seul au quartier général, son aide n'ayant pas été sollicitée, il ruminait dans un coin. Il décida alors de s'introduire dans le bureau de Zero, farfouillant ici et là, à la recherche d'informations complémentaires qui satisferaient sa curiosité maladive, voire paranoïaque. Il fouilla dans les tiroirs et tomba sur une photo où Lelouch et Suzaku s'enlaçaient, l'un souriant joyeusement, l'autre affichant une mine plus renfermée, voire légèrement rougissant.

_Pourquoi garde-t-il cela… ça ne lui sert à rien … _

Sous cette photo se trouvait un portrait de Nunally, la sœur tant aimée de Lelouch. Son regard resta fixé sur la photographie des deux amis, il eut un rire mauvais et replaça rageusement l'objet dans le tiroir, se retenant tant bien que mal de brûler ce souvenir si précieux aux yeux de son 'frère'.

_Nii-san est trop gentil, il n'aura pas la force d'éliminer Kururugi. Je vais le faire… pour lui…. _

Déterminé à rayer Suzaku des registres civiles, il emprunta un des Knightmare de l'ordre afin de se rendre sur le lieu de l'action. Il dissimula son robot dans un garage, caché aux yeux de tous, et surveilla le radar indiquant la position précise de chacun des combattants.

Lelouch soupira d'ennui dans le Guren, masquant son intense réflexion et surtout son impatience. Alertés par les brigades sur place, les renforts de l'armée Britannienne arrivèrent, comme le jeune garçon l'avait prévu. Son visage s'éclaira quelque peu sous son masque.

Ce déploiement de force ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer par Rollo. Il distingua le Lancelot sur le radar et fonça à sa rencontre, narguant le pilote pour l'éloigner du groupe. Il esquiva de justesse plusieurs salves d'énergie, et entraîna le Lancelot en dehors de la zone d'action. Grâce à son propre geass il figea le temps du Knightmare blanc. Il sortit de son robot et alla retirer la batterie d'alimentation de la machine, lui enlevant dès lors toutes possibilités de mouvement et de rébellion.

Le temps reprit son cours. Suzaku se raidit dans sa machine, aucunes commandes ne répondaient, son signal radio était brouillé. Il appuya sur tous les boutons, se demandant si il avait effectué une mauvaise manipulation, n'était-il pas en pleine lutte?

Le brunet ne comprenait pas et s'acharnait vainement sur les commandes. Rollo grimpa sur le Lancelot et atteint la cabine de pilotage. Au même moment, le chevalier s'éjecta de l'intérieur de la machine.

Rollo figea une nouvelle fois le temps et descendit dans la cabine, mettant un bon crochet du gauche à Suzaku.

« Ca c'est pour avoir fait du mal a nii-san » Le frêle garçon s'acharna jusqu'à ce que le temps s'écoule a nouveau. Suzaku reprit connaissance, éberlué, le nez ensanglanté et la lèvre inférieure fendue, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'en réaliser davantage, Rollo agit une fois encore et continua de le molester aussi fort que sa fragile constitution le lui permettait.

« Tu veux me voler ce que j'ai de plus précieux ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! TU NE ME VOLERA PAS MON FREEEEERE! » déclara-t-il d'une voix déchirante et pleine de rancœur.

De l'autre coté du secteur, Lelouch ruminait, impatient, trouvant étrange que Suzaku n'ait pas fait son apparition. Les troupes britaniennes se révélaient bien impuissantes face aux assauts des chevaliers noirs. Il resta le nez collé sur le radar, remarquant qu'un de leur Knightmare était posté, immobile en dehors du champs d'action.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout celui là?…_ Intrigué il fit appel au premier pilote se trouvant à proximité du Guren.

« Ogi… vous… vous allez prendre ma place à bord du Guren… j'ai besoin de votre Knightmare, vous servirez de copilote à Kallen! » Surpris, le japonais obéit et céda sa machine à Zero, qui se précipita hors du périmètre, en évinçant deux soldats britaniens qui se dressèrent devant lui. Une fois arrivé sur place, il vit Suzaku se faire violenter sans pitié par son soi-disant jeune frère. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il jaillit à son tour de la cabine.

« ROLLO ! ARRÊTE CA TU VAS LE TUER! » Hurla Lelouch en se ruant telle une furie sur le garçon, enlevant son masque et lui enfilant de force pour ne pas être victime de son geass. Il plaqua Rollo sur la carrosserie immaculée du Lancelot, jetant un regard mortifié vers un Suzaku a moitié mort, du sang se frayant un chemin sur son visage, des coups de griffe rageurs ayant entamé ses flans et déchiré la combinaison.

« Aieeuh… Nii-san tu me fais mal… arrête! » se défendit Rollo en s'agitant pour se libérer de l'étreinte blessante de Lelouch « C'était mon but… c'est un …. Ennemi… un… obstacle » suffoqua-t-il « il t'as…. Blessé… . Il le … »

« TAIS-TOI ! » ordonna le prince, rageur, il le secoua violemment contre le Knightmare « Tu n'avais pas le droit !… »

« C'est … pour toi que… je l'ai fait… il… » dit la victime essayant de porter ses mains contre celles qui l'étranglaient, afin d'essayer de les dessérer.

« La ferme! LA FEEEERME! » hurla Lelouch à bout de nerf « PERSONNE NE TOUCHE A LUI! » s'écria-t-il excédé, resserrant dangereusement la poigne autour de son maigre cou, envahie par la colère.

« Le….. Louch…. » articula Rollo en train d'étouffer « Lâche… moi …. » supplia-t-il. Le regard empli de haine, il se contrôla, mais pensa fortement qu'il ne devrai desserer cette poigne strangulant … pour rien au monde. Il inspira puis jeta froidement Rollo en dehors du Knightmare. Ce dernier heurta le sol de plein fouet , le masque de Zero se brisant sous le choc de la réception. Le jeune garçon resta sans connaissance, étendu sur l'asphalte. Son visage poupin était éclaboussé par le sang de Suzaku, et ses mains meurtries par la violence des coup qu'il lui avait porté.

Lelouch se rendit auprès du chevalier évanoui, il glissa une main sous ses reins et l'autre sous sa nuque, soulevant délicatement le corps inerte de son ami. Il se pencha et appuya son front contre le sien, rapprochant intimement son visage. Le fluide écarlate ruisselant des blessures de Suzaku vint poissé les quelque mèches de ses cheveux soyeux parsemant son visage. Il murmura son prénom, ses lèvres proches de celles sanglantes du japonais. Il respira l'odeur métallique de ce sang mêlé au parfum qu'exhalait la peau du chevalier blanc. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ne résistant pas à la douce tentation de goûter ce sang si délectable. Il soupira une nouvelle fois son prénom, celui-ci sonnait comme une sorte d'excuse.

Le jeune pilote grogna dans les bras de son ami. Le prince parut soulagé qu'il n'ait pas encore rendu l'âme. Il ne daigna même pas jeter un regard au corps frêle se trouvant au pied du Knightmare. Il récupéra la batterie du Lancelot et la remit à sa place initiale. Il envoya un ordre a C.C. afin qu'elle prenne sa relève au sein de l'organisation, puis s'improvisa pilote du Lancelot, calant Suzaku contre lui. Il fuit la ville et se réfugia dans un bâtiment délabré en périphérie, proche d'une aire d'atterrissage destiné a accueillir toutes sortes de bâtiments volants. Une fois à l'arrêt il retira de nouveau la batterie par précaution et la posa au sol, hors du champ de vision possible du brunet.

Suzaku reprenait peu à peu conscience. Lelouch savait qu'il ne pourrait se venger de manière physique, reconnaissant sa faiblesse dans ce seul domaine, aussi misera-t-il sur le psychologique, et peut être un moyen quelque peu plus physique et chimique pour étayer sa stratégie. Il remonta sur la machine et se planta à son sommet, sa silhouette surplombant le triste spectacle de son meilleur ami confié aux bons soins de son imbécile de faux-frère.

___________

Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre … le lemon est spécialement réservé pour le second et dernier chapitre …. Je suis en train de l'écrire mais je sèche donc soyez patients …. Enfin pour ceux à qui ce début de fic plaira x.x

Chu les zens qui lisent … oui …toi là … derrière ton écran… je vois ta tête dépitée en te disant « Oh dommage j'ai aucune tomates pourrites sous la main »

Hinhinhin! *shine*

Bon j'arrète mes conneries moa et je retourne finir toussah 3 sinon je vais me faire taper n__n


End file.
